An Unexpected Kiss
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Sequel to An Unexpected Chat. HanLeia non AU. Takes place during the kiss scene.
1. Chapter 1: Dwelling on the Past

hey guys!! LOOK! I WROTE A SEQUEL! OH MY GOD!! or I'm in the process of writing it anyways....^^ OK! N E WAYS! THIS IS MY NEW FIC! enjoy! R/R!! OR ELSE MY DRAGONS BIZKIT AND MOO WILL EAT YOU! (yes you read right. my dragons are in fact named Bizkit and Moo. Bizkit is red and Moo is purple with black cow spots. ^^) okay. Enjoy it dammit!!  
  
P.S. this is my ESB fic. the juicy kissing scene one and afterwards. oh yeah! I'm doing a poll! should I use the version of the kiss that was in the movie or an earlier draft of it thats 10x better?? help me I cant decide!!  
  
An Unexpected Kiss  
  
Chapter 1: Dweling On The Past  
  
  
  
Princess Leia stood in a cramped space on the Milenium Falcon, welding a valve of some sort. She was also thinking about Han and his confusing behavior lately. First in the south passage back at the Hoth base, then when they were visiting Luke after he'd come back from getting lost. (A/N: THE MORON!!) Here thoughts lingered there for a moment as she recalled something he'd said to her.  
  
"I think you just can't bare to let a gorgeous guy like me outta your site."  
  
Hell yeah he was gorgeous, that's for sure, she thought. Her thoughts quickly moved on to the incedent of earlier when they'd first landed on this asteroid.  
  
~ * ~begining of flashback ~ * ~  
  
Chewie and Threepio had just left the cockpit. She and Han were left alone. Suddenly there was a violent tremor and the ship began to shake again. It was so big that she'd be thrown back into Han's arms, who'd been thrown back onto one of the seats. Even though she liked being held by him, she'd still asked him to let go. He shushed her as the ship shook some more. "Let go...please." she'd asked again. She was hoping he wouldn't, but he spoiled the moment by saying,  
  
"Don't get excited!"  
  
"Captian being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited!" she retorted. Once again, lieing to him about her feelings.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart." he apologized as he let he go and the both got up. Then he'd looked straight into her eyes with a smirk creeping across his face. "We haven't got time for anything else." Then he's smiled devilishly at her and left her confused and angry.  
  
~ * ~ End flashback ~ * ~  
  
His behavior was just confusing her more and more as the time passed. The last time he'd come onto her like that was when they'd first met.  
  
~ * ~ Beginning of flasback ~ * ~  
  
Han turned Leia's face twords him.  
  
"You know, your highness, I think your hair would look better if it weren't in those weird twist things. You should try something else. Here, let me help you get started." he said as he pulled her face closer till it was an inch from him and he reached up and started to play with her hair.  
  
"I'm not going to take advice on how to wear my hair from you." she said as she took his hand in hers and pulled it away from her hair.  
  
"Of corse not, Your Worship." Han whispered, moving his head to the side, and leaning even closer to Leia. She was about to kiss him, when the ship shook. Han looked up then muttered "Damn thing.." Then he looked back at Leia and said "We'll continue this later." He got up and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
~ * ~ end flashback ~ * ~  
  
What he hell had he ment by 'We'll continue this later'? She obviously didn't understand. This made her even angrier and in all her rage she slammed her fist against the wall and said "God dammit! This is why I hate men!" Then she shoved all thoughts of Han from her head and continued to work.  
  
  
  
NE? NE? how ya like the first chapter? please help me! I can't decide between the movie version of their first kiss, and early draft of it, or to just do both! help me help me help me! ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: I Happen to Like Nice Men

"I'll meet you in the red room!!!" lalala...........I love this song! I also love toast with strawberry jelly. that's all ive eaten today. 4 pieces of toast and a very small piece of pizza. I'm pissed off now. Turns out my sister took every movie that we rented back. damn...i wanted to watch my darling ewan in black hawk down. hehehe....and I wanted to watch The Others again. grr...I like that movie. My brother is dancing to "Sparkling Diamonds" because he likes the song...*ahem* *cough cough*fruity*cough cough cough* jk.....of course....anyways, here is the much delayed-oh my god my brothers doing the can can.....where are those flying pigs??? hehe jk....okies, as I was saying, here's the much delayed second chapter to this wonderful fic. I was laughing when I finished writing it last night. You can tell that it came from someone else's brain cuz I couldn't write something that would make me squeak. only other people can do that.  
  
blah blah Star Wars isn't mine. this story is. almost all the dialouge and actions in this story arent mine either. they're from an early draft of the Empire Strikes Back. hehe ^ ^ Ta Ta!  
  
~ * ~ Chapter 2: "I happen to like nice men" ~ * ~  
  
A few minutes later, Leia finished working on the valve. She put down her tool, took off her goggles, and began to pull on a lever that would re- engadge the system.  
  
It wouldn't budge.  
  
Han, who happened to be walking past (a/n: yeah right. he just "happened" to be walking past...happened my ass...), noticed her struggling, and moved to help her. She shoved him back. "Easy, your worship! Only trying to help!" he told Leia.  
  
"Would you please stop calling me that?!" Leia replied, clearly irritated, and still struggling with the lever. Han was suprised by her tone of voice.  
  
"Sure. I guess I make it difficult sometimes."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"You could be a touch warmer though."  
  
Leia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Admit it," he continued, "Against your better judgement, you think I'm alright."  
  
Leia let go of the lever and rubbed her sore hand. "Sometimes, maybe.......occasionally, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel."  
  
Han laughed. "That's quite a compliment." With that, he took her hand, turned it over, and pressed his lips into her palm.  
  
"Stop that!!" Leia demanded, turning red with confusmet.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My hands are dirty!" Ignoring her coment, Han kissed her hand again. Leia yanked it away and stepped back. Han didn't follow her into the cramped space.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked her.  
  
"Afraid of? Certainly not you, Captian Solo........or any other man in this galaxy." Leia shot back. Han looked at her with a piercing look. Oh...Leia thought, Why now? Why does he look so hansome? So dashing? So....confident? Why?  
  
Han reached out slowly and took Leia's hand again from where it was resting on a console. He drew it twords him.  
  
"Then why are you trembling?" he asked as he began to draw Leia twords him very slowly. "You know what I think?" he continued, "I think you like me because I'm a scoundrel. I think there aren't enough scoundrels in your life."  
  
"Don't count on it. I happen to like nice men," she replied in an excited whisper, in complete opposition to what she was saying. She noticed she was getting really close to Han. She really didn't mind anymore.  
  
"Sure, they're safer. You always know what they're going to do. Trouble is, it gets a little dull."  
  
"There's nothing dull about a man I can depend on to be civilized."  
  
"You mean a man you can control."  
  
"I do not!" (A/N: oh! here it comes!!)  
  
"Try and control this....." he whispered as he kissed her with slow, hot lips. He took his time, as if he had forever, bening her body backwards. Leia had never been kissed like this before and she felt like she was about to faint.  
  
Once he stopped, Leia regained her breath and tried to work up some indignition, but she found it hard to talk.  
  
"You're wrong.......this isn't what," Han began to kiss her again. "Not what I......want...." Leia was stopped by Han's lips on hers. A swimming giddiness spun her around, untill before long, she was kissing him back.  
  
After what had seemed like an eon, Han broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. They stood there looking at each other for a moment.  
  
Leia, franticlly confuse by her feelings, withdrew first with her eyes, then with her body and detatched from Han. She sliped from his arms and hurried from the cabin. Han stared after her thoughtfully, then turned his attention to the stuck lever.  
  
  
  
Oh my god.....isn't that so much better than the stinky version they put in the film?! Oh..I would so say "Try and control this..." too!! *starts giggling madly* I'm not mature enough to handle this....hehehe...*ahem* yes I am....*ragains composure* Wow....I wish I could be kissed like that!! To bad I never have and probably never will kiss a guy....*sigh* life's not fair to me.....remind me next time I see a happy couple kissing not to throw anything at them....er..yeah..I better go now....ta ta!! o.O 


End file.
